Ducks
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Will and Jace are cousins and both share their fear of ducks... what happens when a duck appears one day? AU. All human. One Shot.


Jace's POV

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jace Herondale, I am seventeen, I'm awesome and I bet you'll fall in love with me – if you haven't already.

Anyway, I'm hanging out with my cousin Will today. I haven't seen him in a while but honestly, it didn't really matter.

He always got me in trouble. Always.

Will and I were hanging out in my backyard when suddenly, the monster appeared.

It was terrifying. It's beady little eyes focused on Will and I as it stood there, assessing the situation.

I just stared back at it, wide-eyed. I hoped it couldn't sense my fear. I knew Will was thinking the same thing as he stood there beside me.

If it couldn't sense our fear, maybe it would leave us alone.

It suddenly let out a loud noise.

I lost it. "It's calling for back up! Will! The ducks are rising up against us! This is going to be the end of our kind!" I exclaimed, trying to drag Will backwards.

I didn't need to try hard. We both took off towards the house.

When we reached the back door, I pulled at it but it didn't budge.

"It's locked," I said, turning to see the duck approaching.

The gates at the side of the house were locked as well and the wooden fence was just too high for us both to climb over.

"Will, help me over the fence I'll unlock the back door."

"Why can't you just unlock the gate?" Will asked.

"Because I need the key and it's in the house," I said, pulling on the lock.

"Well you help me over the fence," Will argued.

"No, this is my place. If that thing is going to kill anyone, it can kill you!" I said.

Will groaned and helped me over the fence and I ran inside.

"Jace! Hurry up!" I heard Will shout as I ran through the house to the back door.

When I unlocked to door I saw Will dodging the duck.

"Will! Hurry up!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen.

Will joined me a moment later.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait until they leave," I said as I peered out the kitchen window.

"Where is it?" Will asked as we scanned the backyard.

"I don't know... maybe it's gone," I said, not seeing the duck from the window.

There was suddenly a noise behind us.

Slowly, Will and I turned around and standing there, with its beady little eyes, was the duck.

I screamed and jumped over the bench, running towards the living room.

"It's in the house! It's invaded our safe zone!" Will exclaimed as he jumped over the couch.

"You left the back door open! You let it in!" I shouted.

"Where did it go?" Will asked after a moment.

Both of us peered over the couch but we couldn't see the duck.

It suddenly came out of the kitchen and Will and I took off out the front door.

"It's following us!" I shouted as it came out behind us.

Will grabbed a stick and held it out in front of him.

"Good idea! Maybe we can fight it off," I said as I found a stick.

"Stay back you evil, bloodthirsty monster," Will said, waving the stick around.

"You can't end us! Will rank supreme at the end of this battle," I said.

When the duck took a step forwards, I jumped backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near it.

Will swung the stick again, not hitting the duck, but he got a little too close and the duck made a loud noise.

It suddenly ran towards us.

"You made it angrier!" I shouted, running back towards the house while dodging the now very angry, bloodthirsty duck.

Will followed close behind but the duck followed, getting into the house again.

Will and I ran through the house, dodging the duck as it tried to kill us until we made it into the backyard again.

"I told you they would rise up and kill us!" I said to Will as the duck came out of the house, making noise.

I tripped over and ended up pulling Will down with me just as the duck flew over us.

It saw the pond at the bottom of the yard and obviously decided to stop attacking us and go there.

Will and I got up and ran inside; making sure the door was shut properly.

We made our way into the living room and I checked the area, just making sure the duck hadn't somehow managed to sneak inside.

You never knew with those creatures. They are evil, bloodthirsty monsters that will find a way to rise up and end us all.

When I was certain there were no ducks in the house, I settled down on the couch but as I did so, I noticed Clary and Tessa standing on the porch at the front of Clary's house next door.

Will seemed to notice as well as he was just staring at them through the window.

"Do you think they saw that?" he asked.

"Judging by the way they are laughing and constantly looking over here... probably," I said, watching them through the window.

All of a sudden, the duck appeared in Clary's front yard and she and Tessa looked at it before going inside and returning a moment later with something in her hand.

Clary and Tessa crouched down and the duck walked up to them.

It was right in front of them when I walked outside.

"Be careful! It's evil!" I exclaimed. The duck seemed to jump and move away but it went back to the girls a moment later.

All they did was laugh.

"You'll see... they will rise up and end us all," I muttered as I walked back into the house.

My message is this: never trust a duck.

It's that simple.

They will rise up and they will be the end of us all.

**A/N: And that's it... the idea for this came to me after watching a video of a duck...  
Jace: Why were you watching a video of a duck?  
Me: Because I was.  
Jace: But they are evil! They will kill us all!  
Me: Yeah, yeah Jace... to be honest, you're starting to get on my nerves by saying that all the time...  
Jace: You can't trust a duck!  
Me: Okay... I agree with you there... never trust a duck... never...  
Jace: Thank you... oh... will you all leave a review? I will give you a hug if you do.**


End file.
